The virtual private network (VPN) of today requires an IPsec transaction to set-up the keys and the encryption link. Once established, the VPN and the IP addresses are fixed. VPN technology is over 25 years old with many limitations as applied to the dynamic mobile world. In today's network consisting of multiple variant cellular-mobile networks (e.g., 2G, 3G, 4G, etc.) mixed with older PTSN and POTS networks, VPN technology is costly to support and has serious drawbacks and cannot maintain a VPN connection (e.g., if the end user is moving) using mobile devices (e.g., laptops, smartphones, tablets, etc.).
Typically, the mobile 3/4G network data channel changes (on and off) as the mobile network allocates bandwidth to thousands of other users on the network. As a result, the IPsec connection will “break” and need to be re-established. Service providers are charging premium rates for VPN usage because it requires a fixed IP address and fixed data channel and bandwidth.